


Stop & Breathe

by Mooonshine



Category: Camelot (TV)
Genre: M/M, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooonshine/pseuds/Mooonshine
Summary: Titre inspiré de : Panic Attack - Brian May & Kerry Ellishttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HHiNa8QmVmo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Titre inspiré de : Panic Attack - Brian May & Kerry Ellis
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HHiNa8QmVmo

La nuit était tombée depuis déjà bien longtemps sur Camelot, et les ombres avaient réclamé le château. Les hommes avaient déserté les couloirs sombres au profit de la chaleur de leur lit. Le silence s'imposait maintenant dans la cité en construction.

La porte de la bibliothèque claqua et Gawain en sortit, grognant. Elle était vide.

Il en avait vraiment marre de jouer à cache-cache tous les soirs avec Kay. D'habitude, s'il ne le trouvait pas dans la grande salle, Kay était aux écuries, dans la cour en train de donner des ordres aux domestiques ou bien à la bibliothèque, trop plongé dans les anciens ouvrages pour s'apercevoir qu'il était plus que temps de rejoindre son amant sous les draps.

Si Gawain voulait profiter de quelques heures de repos auprès de Kay, il devait parcourir tout le château jusqu'à dénicher Kay. Ce petit jeu commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs.

Au détour d'un couloir, le chevalier aperçut un de ses frères d'armes, chancelant et chantant à tue-tête.

-Bratias ! L'interpella-t-il.

L'homme se tourna vers Gawain.

-Mon ami ! Tu veux partager ? Demanda-t-il en désignant soit la bouteille d'alcool dans sa main soit la fille sous son bras.

Gawain secoua la tête.

-Je cherche Kay.

Bratias indiqua de sa bouteille le corridor.

-Dans la salle avec Leontes et le roi. Ils discutent.

-Merci, répondit Gawain en se dirigeant vers la salle principale.

Kay ne s'arrêtait jamais. Sa journée débuterait bien avant l'aube si Gawain ne mettait pas de sa personne pour le retenir au lit. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne, bien au contraire.

Il croisa Arthur aux portes de la salle. Il n'était pas rare que la journée de Kay se prolonge bien après celle de leur souverain.

-Kay est là ?

Gawain était rarement enclin aux politesses, et encore mois lorsqu'il était impatient. Et la chasse avait assez duré. Il voulait son amant, avec lui, dans son lit.

-Kay ? Répéta Arthur. Il vient de partir à l’instant. On a décidé d’arrêter là pour aujourd'hui et d’aller se coucher. La nuit porte conseil.

Gawain grommela en tournant les talons. C'était nouveau ça. D'habitude, il devait littéralement arracher son amant à ses travaux.

-Gawain ! Attendez !

Le chevalier ralentit l'allure, permettant au roi de le rejoindre.

-Vous vous êtes disputés, avec Kay?

Gawain haussa les sourcils et Arthur continua.

-C'est juste que… Je sais que lui et vous, vous … vous êtes proches… très… intimes.

-Et ?

En fin de journée, Gawain n'avait que peu de patience à accorder à l'enfant-roi.

-C'est que Kay est… Il a… Il n'est pas comme d'habitude depuis quelques temps…

C'est vrai que l'attitude de Kay était différente. Il était plus réservé que d'habitude, il ne riait plus aux idioties de Bratias. Mais pourtant, tout allait bien. Aucun chef de village ne remettait en cause l'autorité d'Arthur, aucun ennemi n'avait attaqué et les rénovations du château avançaient même convenablement.

Leur relation était également au beau fixe. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils partageaient la même chambre. Ils ne se cachaient pas sans pour autant s'afficher aux yeux de tous. Gawain aimait à penser qu'ils vivaient leur vie, tout simplement, sans se soucier du regard des autres.

-Il travaille beaucoup. Il doit être fatigué, avança Gawain, sans grande conviction.

Il n'avait vraiment pas l'impression que la charge de travail de Kay s'était alourdie. Certes, il devait être l'homme qui travaillait le plus à Camelot, entre les réunions stratégiques, les conseils à son frère, les entraînements d'armes, les supervisions des domestiques et l'accueil des nouveaux arrivants. Ajouter à cela le fait que Kay tenait sa promesse faite à l'église et qu'il aidait Gawain dans son apprentissage de la lecture, il n'était pas étonnant que le chambellan soit épuisé.

Gawain fut arraché de ses pensées par la main d'Arthur se posant sur son bras, et avec un sourire, le roi s'éloigna. Il n'avait même pas entendu ce qu'il lui avait dit. Le chevalier secoua la tête. Qu'importe.

Il se dirigea vers l'aile des chambres, sa patience s’amenuisant.

-Mais où tu te caches, bordel ! Dit-il en remarquant leur chambre vide.

Le chevalier se dirigea ensuite vers l'ancienne chambre de Kay. Elle lui servait maintenant de bureau. Le lit, servant de seconde table, était recouvert de livres, de cartes et papiers de toute sorte.

Gawain poussa la porte et son cœur s’accéléra en voyant Kay adossé contre le mur, luttant clairement pour respirer.


	2. Stop & Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre inspiré de : Panic Attack - Brian May & Kerry Ellis
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HHiNa8QmVmo

La lumière vacillante des chandelles éclairait faiblement la table, où s'étalaient cartes ainsi que rapports.

De plus en plus de monde arrivait à Camelot, fuyant les attaques des bandits ou voulant se rapprocher du royaume en construction. De plus en plus de monde mais pas assez de place pour tous, pas assez de nourriture, pas assez de protection.

Kay se saisit d'un document mais le reposa rapidement en voyant le feuillet trembler dans sa main.

Il releva les yeux vers son frère. Dieu merci, il n'avait rien remarqué.

Brutalement, il sentit ses muscles se contracter comme lors d'une bataille alors qu'il savait le danger prêt de lui.

Sa main gauche se saisit du bord de la table et il ferma sa main droite en un poing.

Il refusait de se voir trembler.

Il refusait que son frère voit à quel point il n'avait aucun contrôle sur son propre corps. 

Le poids dans sa poitrine s'alourdit, allant jusqu'à lui couper la respiration.

Il se força à parler.

-Je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui.

Sa voix paraissait tremblante à ses oreilles.

Son frère lui lança un sourire.

-Très bien. La journée a été longue.

La pièce tournait autour de lui. Et Arthur était là. Le fixant.

Le roi fronça les sourcils.

-Tout va bien, Kay ?

Oh non, non, non. Son cœur battait la chamade contre sa poitrine, l'assourdissant.

Dieu seul sait comment Kay eut le courage de forcer un sourire et une excuse avant de quitter la pièce.

Il se concentra sur sa respiration, amenant l'air dans sa poitrine, se forcant à prendre des inspirations longues et profondes par le nez.

1\. 2. 3. 4. 5.

Puis à expirer lentement.

1\. 2. 3. 4. 5.

Ses pieds le guidèrent jusque dans sa chambre, à l'abri des regards. Et lorsque la porte claqua enfin derrière lui, il se laissa tomber au sol, appuyé contre le mur.

Ses mains tremblaient tandis qu'il dégrafait les premiers boutons de sa tunique.

Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il suffoquait.

Respire. Respire. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5.

Il voulait hurler mais aucun son ne passait ses lèvres. Il frappa le sol, de frustration.

Respire. Respire. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5.

Les murs autour de lui se rapprochaient, l'enfermant dans une boîte de plus en plus petite.

Il ferma violemment les yeux.

Cela devait cesser.

Maintenant.

Le chambellan de Camelot ne pouvait pas se permettre de se retrouver dans un tel état.

Kay perdait tout contrôle.

Il n'avait plus aucune prise sur son corps.

Il ne contrôlait même pas son propre corps, comment avait-il pu penser qu'il serait un bon chambellan

Il n'était même pas un bon fils.

Il avait laissé sa mère mourir.

Il avait laissé son père mourir.

Il était pourtant dans la salle quand l'épée avait transpercé le corps de sa mère.

Il était là. Et il n'avait rien fait.

Respirer devenait de plus en plus difficile. Il pouvait sentir son corps entier trembler.

Il n'était pas assez bon.

Tout lui échappait.

Arthur finirait par mourir par sa faute, et avec lui les derniers enseignements d'Hector.

Il trahirait son père. Il le trahissait déjà.

Il lui avait promis.

Il lui avait promis de protéger Arthur.

Mais il n'était pas assez bon.

Il n'était pas d'assez bons conseils, il n'était pas assez bon guerrier.

Le jour viendrait où Arthur mourrait et ce jour serait de sa faute.

Un pic de glace perça son cœur et à sa grande détresse, Kay sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Il était ridicule, le chambellan de Camelot, assis par terre dans sa chambre, en train de pleurer pour rien. Il ne méritait pas sa place.

Qui pensait-il tromper ? Sa vanité les perdrait tous.

Mais s'ils savaient… S'ils savaient, ils le quitteraient.

Tous…

Arthur… Arthur l'abandonnerait, et il aurait raison. Il n'était pas même pas de son sang, rien ne le forçait à supporter Kay et sa faiblesse.

Et Gawain… Son amant le quitterait sans même un regard. Pourquoi quelqu'un l'aimerait-il ? Il n'était bon à rien. Même pas capable de respirer sans pleurer.

-Kay !

Non, non. Non. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas laisser quiconque le voir dans cet état pitoyable.

Il sentit une main puissante se poser sur son bras. Kay n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que l'homme en face de lui était Gawain. Il avait fini par devenir conscient de la présence de l'autre homme, et cela même avant qu'ils ne deviennent amants.

Kay secoua la tête. Gawain devait partir. Il ne devait pas le voir comme ça. Il le quitterait sinon. Et il aurait raison.

-Ga… Gawain…

Même le nom avait du mal à passer ses lèvres.

-Je suis là.

Gawain semblait soucieux. Kay se sentit un peu mal, de l'inquiéter de la sorte. Clairement le maître d'armes de Camelot devait avoir autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de lui comme d'un petit enfant.

-Tu ne… Tu ne…

Kay voulait hurler. Il n'était même pas capable de parler, même pas capable de sauver ce qui pouvait rester de sa relation avec Gawain.

-Pars !

L'ordre quitta ses lèvres faiblement. C'était ridicule. Il était ridicule.

-Non, Kay. Je ne pars pas. Je ne te laisse pas.

Kay secoua la tête, les yeux toujours clos. Il sentit les mains de Gawain sur les siennes. Chaudes et fermes. Et réelles. Quelque chose à laquelle se raccrocher.

-Respire Kay. Ca ne va pas durer. Respire avec moi. C'est bientôt fini.

Gawain lui prit la main et la posa sur sa poitrine. Kay pouvait sentir la respiration régulière du chevalier, ses côtes qui se levaient et s'abaissaient.

Cela semblait tellement simple. Tellement facile.

Et pourtant il était incapable de faire de même.

-Essaye de copier ma respiration. Tu la sens ? Inspire et expire. Doucement. Nous avons le temps. Voilà. Tranquillement.

Kay cacha son visage contre l'épaule de Gawain. Au point où il en était, il ne pouvait pas être plus ridicule de toute façon. Et au moins, cette position empêcherait Gawain de voir ses larmes.

La main gauche de Gawain se posa dans son dos. Faisant de grands gestes amples. Répandant la chaleur dans son corps gelé.

-C'est très bien Kay. Très bien.

Il pouvait sentir sa respiration se calmer, reprendre un rythme plus normal, moins erratique. Ses muscles se détendaient, comme si la voix chaude de Gawain se répandait dans tout son corps et l'apaiser au plus profond de lui.

-Voilà. Très bien.

Kay sentit Gawain se rapprocher, ses genoux frôlant sa cuisse.

-Regarde moi Kay.

Kay secoua la tête, toujours sans quitter le giron de son amant.

Il était pathétique. Il ne supporterait pas de regarder Gawain dans les yeux, pas alors qu'il était si vulnérable. Si faible. Pas alors que Gawain est si confiant. Si sûr de lui. Si fort.

-Ecoute ma voix, d'accord ? Ce qui t'effraie en ce moment n'est pas réel, assura le chevalier, la voix claire et régulière.

Gawain pouvait sentir Kay secouer la tête contre son cou. Il caressa ses cheveux.

-Kay, dis moi ce qui est réel en ce moment. Dis moi ce que tu touches, demanda-t-il doucement.

Kay tenta de parler, s'étouffa presque avec sa respiration mais essaya de coopérer.

-Le … Le sol., offrit-t-il.

Gawain sourit d'un air encourageant et hocha la tête.

-Le sol. Très bien. Pas très confortable, hein ?

Kay acquiesça.

-Quoi d'autre Kay ?

-Le … Le mur.

-Très bien. Le mur. Pas confortable non plus. Autre chose ?

Kay resta un instant silencieux, semblant se ressourcer dans l'étreinte de son amant. Ses respirations étaient déjà plus faciles que les précédentes, son corps toujours tendus mais ses poumons commencèrent à se relâcher. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux.

-Toi ?

Kay se saisit de la main sur sa poitrine, l'agrippant.

-Déjà plus confortable, murmura-t-il dans un sourire tremblant.

Gawain rit doucement.

-Mais j'espère bien ... avoua le maître d'arme de bon cœur, tournant la main pour jumeler leurs doigts ensemble.

-Tu commences à te sentir mieux? s'enquit-t-il doucement,

Kay prit une profonde inspiration et soupira, acquiesçant de nouveau.

-Tu ne peux pas étouffer ce que tu ressens. Sinon, ce sont ces pensées qui vont t'étouffer. Tu dois les laisser sortir. Elles ne doivent pas te contrôler. Kay, parle-moi.

Kay restait désespérément silencieux. Gawain le força à relever la tête, croisant leur regard.

-Kay.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Bien sur que si.

-Si j'en parlais, tu ne me regarderais plus de la même façon. Et Arthur… Arthur a d'autres problèmes à gérer que ma propre faiblesse.

Sa respiration s'était calmée. Kay était maintenant capable de parler. Mais il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur ses paroles, sur ce qu'il voulait dire. Tout se mélangeait, son esprit était à la dérive et il n'était pas capable de retenir ses mots.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Arthur a besoin de moi. Je l'ai promis à mes parents. Je les ai déjà trahi une fois, je ne peux pas les trahir une deuxième fois… Une troisième… J'ai laissé Arthur être blessé. Je dois garder un œil sur lui. Il y a trop de tentations pour lui ici. Il doit… Je dois le protéger. M'assurer qu'il reste sur le chemin qui est tracé pour lui… Je suis désolé… Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

C'était comme si un barrage s'était brisé en lui et toutes les paroles qu'il retenait depuis trop longtemps s'échappaient sans qu'il le veuille.

-Je suis désolé.

Il serra les dents. Il devait arrêter de parler. Arrêter de se ridiculiser davantage.

Sans regarder son amant dans les yeux, Kay se recula de l'étreinte de Gawain jusqu'à ce que sa tête touche le mur.

Gawain observa son amant un instant avant de se pencher vers lui. Kay se tendit alors que l'autre homme effleurait ses lèvres des siennes pendant un bref instant avant de se reculer.

-Je ne pars pas.

Il y eut un court moment où personne ne bougea puis, brusquement, Kay se pencha en avant, enfouit ses doigts dans les longues mèches et attira Gawain contre sa bouche en un baiser désespéré.

Gawain laissa son amant mener la danse quelques instants puis, l'instinct reprenant le dessus, contrôla leur baiser.

Il alterna entre mordiller sauvagement les lèvres tremblant de Kay et les couvrir de petits baisers, comme pour apaiser la douleur après les assauts violents de ses dents; allant même jusqu'à caresser les lèvres du bout de sa langue, comme pour en savourer leur goût.

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, les lèvres de Kay étaient enflées, meurtries et brûlantes.

-Je suis avec toi, Kay. Quoiqu'il arrive. Quoiqu'il se passe. D'accord ?

Kay acquiesça.

-D'accord, dit-il, le souffle court, sous le regard intense de son amant.

Il se redressa doucement. Ses jambes étaient encore faibles mais il avait arrêté de trembler. Gawain le suivit du regard.

-Kay ?

-Va… Je te rejoins dans la chambre ?

A son grand désarroi, la fin de sa phrase se transforma en question.

-Kay.

-S'il te plaît.

Gawain acquiesça avant de se redresser à son tour.

-Viens, on y va ensemble.

-Je dois…

Kay désigna le bureau de la main.

-Tu ne feras rien de bon ce soir. Tu es épuisé.

Kay acquiesça.

-Allons dans notre chambre.

Le chambellan remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue avant de suivre Gawain dans le couloir. Le temps du trajet jusqu'à leur chambre, Gawain garda un oeil prudent sur Kay.

Une fois la porte fermée derrière eux, le chevalier se dirigea vers la cheminée pour y raviver le feu, puis prit les couvertures supplémentaires dans le coffre pour les déposer sur le lit. Il se tourna ensuite vers son amant.

Kay semblait épuisé, tenant à peine sur ses jambes. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés et il commençait à frissonner dans ses vêtements trempés de sueur.

-Aller, viens, on doit t'enlever ces vêtements. Tu dois être gelé.

Un sourire fatigué ourla les lèvres de Kay.

-Comme si tu avais besoin d'une excuse.

Kay commença à ôter les boucles de son pourpoint de cuir. Il grogna en remarquant ses doigts trembler. Gawain s'approcha doucement et l'aida à enlever le vêtement pour le jeter au sol. Pendant que Kay tirait sa chemise par dessus sa tête, Gawain ôta sa chemise, dévoilant les cicatrices d'innombrables batailles passées. Leur pantalons tombèrent en paquet à leurs pieds.

Gawain tendit une main à Kay.

-Viens au lit.

Kay se saisit de la main et se laissa conduire sous le tas de couvertures et de fourrures. Il se pelotonna contre la poitrine de son amant. Gawain s'installa plus confortablement et resserra son bras autour de la taille de Kay.

Les flammes du feu crépitaient dans la cheminée. Gawain caressait distraitement les cheveux de son amant pendant que Kay traçait des motifs abstraits sur l'abdomen du chevalier.

-Kay ?

Il releva légèrement la tête de l'endroit où elle reposait sur la poitrine de Gawain afin de pouvoir croiser le regard interrogateur de l'autre homme.

-Hm ? Demanda-t-il en continué ses mouvements lacifs de doigt.

-Arthur sait ?

Kay secoua la tête.

-Il ne comprendrait pas. Son esprit fonctionne différemment du mien, il est plus...

-Parce que tu le protèges.

Kay haussa les épaules.

-Il s' agit de mon petit frère.

Gawain resserra sa prise sur son amant, le plaquant davantage contre lui. Et ils restèrent silencieux. Tellement que Gawain fut persuadé que Kay s'était endormi avant de l'entendre murmurer.

-Comment as-tu su ? Comment réagir ?

La main de Gawain stoppa un instant avant de recommencer à caresser les boucles brunes de Kay.

-Ma mère… Elle aussi, parfois, son esprit prenait le dessus sur son corps. J'ai appris à la calmer. A anticiper ses crises pour les éviter.

Il décala légèrement la tête pour croiser le regard de son amant.

-Depuis quand ?

Kay soupira et se pelotonna davantage contre Gawain.

-Je les ai depuis que je suis enfant. Mon père... Mon père disait que mon esprit n'offrait pas suffisamment de repos à mon corps.

-Alors repose toi.

-Ce n'est pas si simple. Il y a tant de choses à faire...

-Tu n'es pas seul a Camelot à pouvoir faire ces choses.

-Je sais... Je ne cherche pas à me faire passer pour quelqu'un d'irremplaçable mais... je sais régler toutes ces choses... Alors pourquoi je ne le ferai pas ?

-Parce que si tu t'effondres, tu ne seras d'aucune aide à Camelot.

Le silence prit de nouveau place dans la chambre.

-Tu m'empêcheras, hein ?

-Bien sur. Je ne te quitte pas.


End file.
